Anime Scene 5
*Teresa arc: ** 5: Teresa ** 6: Teresa and Clare ** 7: Marked for Death ** 8: Awakening Cold open Nighttime. In an unnamed village, a Claymore warrior effortlessly kills a Yoma. Advice When a village spokesman tries to pay the warrior, she refuses. She instructs him to give the money to a Man in Black. The man then asks what if he pays the wrong person. The warrior replies that the village would receive no further help from the Organization. And would probably be destroyed by a horde of Yoma. Orsay New assignment 'Orsay' On the outskirts of town, the unnamed warrior rendezvous with a Man in Black, Orsay. He addresses her as Teresa. He cautions her not to spread rumors of Yoma being sent to punish non-paying villages. Then he gives a new assignment—the village of Teo. Teresa's first appearance 'Teo' Morning. Teresa appears at the village gate. She suddenly enters the marketplace in a flash. She instantly kills four men, causing panic among the villagers. Two men awaken into Yoma and attack. Teresa says they should have awakened earlier. She kills both of them. Then everyone discovers the first four men were also Yoma. "Teo" in anime 'Seventh Yoma' Before entering Teo, Teresa sensed the presence of a seventh Yoma. She spots him in the marketplace, hiding behind a young girl. Teresa leaps and lands behind him, then bisects him in two. The girl looks up strangely at Teresa. 'Inn' In her bedroom, Teresa cannot sleep. She stakes her sword into the floor and rests against it. The next morning Teresa leaves the inn. Again a villager tries to pay her and she repeats the drill about the Man in Black. Then the mute girl from the previous morning tugs at Teresa's cape. Teresa kicks the girl away, who keeps coming back. The villager speculates that the girl was a hostage of the Yoma. Night visitors In a forest, the girl spies on Teresa's camp. But Teresa disappears from the campfire, then just as suddenly appears behind the girl, Teresa's sword blade held over the girl's shoulder. The two are surprised by gang of bandits falling from the trees branches above. Teresa cuts off the hand of Lig, who tried to grab the girl. Studio profiles of Boss The leader of the gang, Boss, tells the gang that Claymores are forbidden to harm humans. Teresa offers her body to the gang, who are repulsed by the stigma on her abdomen. The gang leaves in disgust. Resolution 'Free fall' The next day, the girl continues to follow Teresa. Teresa jumps off a cliff. The girl imitates the warrior, hitting a branch, then ledge and finally hitting bottom. Teresa throws the girl into a lake, reviving her. After feeding the girl, Teresa relents and allows the girl to accompany her. 'New old name' Teresa decides to name the girl Clare, only to discover that is the girl's name. Teresa mentions the twin goddesses of love, Teresa and Clare, and how Clare's parents probably wanted Clare to take on the goddess' traits. This makes a life-long impression on Clare, which resurfaces in later scenes. Additional details 'Cast' *'Teresa:' Deborah Weigert (de), Christine Auten (en-us), Claudine Grémy (fr), Dania Cericola (it), Romi Park (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) *'Orsay:' Axel Lutter (de), David Trosko (en-us), Houchu Ohtsuka (ja) *'Clare:' Lisa Mitsching (child de), Cherami Leigh (child en-us), Houko Kuwashima (child ja), Kim Pomeda (child tl) *'Lig:' Michael Iwannek (de), Jerry Jewell (en-us), Federico Zanandrea (it), Ginpei Sato (ja) *'Boss:' Charles Baker (en-us), Tomokazu Seki (ja) 'Manga versus anime' *In the manga, Teresa shows up in an unnamed village neighboring Teo *In the manga, Teresa says that the Yoma were hiding here while feeding on humans in neighboring towns. But that she was hired by another town (Teo).Claymore 3, Scene 12, pp. 84–91 *In the anime, Teresa makes no mention of another town *In the manga, Teresa takes an afternoon nap at an inn, but is disturbed by a dream of her ill-fated childhood. She has an altercation with the inn-keeper and leaves before nightfall *In the manga, Teresa refuses the payment because the original request came from another village (the manga Teo) 'Video' *France version of Teresa fighting Yoma at "Teo" *Japan version of Teresa fighting Yoma at "Teo" References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime